The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by HecateIsEvil
Summary: What happens when Bulma finds Lucy after her puppy gets killed instead of Kouta?An eventual Lucy/Vegeta so please do not flame if you do not like to see Vegeta with anyone else besides Bulma.
1. Introductions

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction I have ever written. I'm also combining the first few chapters because of how short they are.

Lucy sat in the woods behind her orphanage and stared at the makeshift grave she had made for her tragically slain puppy. "This is all my fault", she whispered quietly to herself. "This shouldn't have happened to you, I shouldn't have told that idiot girl about you then those mean boys wouldn't have found you and done ….if only I were stronger!", she cried as she began to cry and try to rip her two animal ear shaped horns from her bright pink head of hair. Lucy gave up and took to sobbing into her knees uncontrollably. She sat their in sorrow and thought about how those orphanage bullies beat her new friend to death. He had been her only true friend and she let him down in the worst way possible. She then began to think about how those boys held her by her arms after he was dead and how they laughed at her for crying over "a stupid dog". Then she remembered the horrible thing she did and the pleasure she felt as her vectors suddenly rose out from their long slumber deep inside her and ripped all those boys into a thousand pieces. No! she could not think about that. What she had done she thought was a great act of revenge, but she also knew was very wrong and she knew she could never go back into that orphanage again; they would surely blame her for their deaths.

As Lucy sat lost in her thoughts a shiny blue ball soared over the trees she was near and landed a few feet from where she was sitting. Lucy jumped in shock, "_Someone must have done that on purpose. They were aiming for me_." , she thought as she prepared herself for attack. "_I'll show whoever did that they can't just go around trying to hurt people just because they look different_." Just then a teenage girl with turquoise hair came bouncing right over to where Lucy was sitting and for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to carry out her devious plan.

"Hey kid! Would you mind throwing that ball over to me!" the girl shouted as she waved her hands. Lucy just stood there and stared blankly at the girl, "_If she ran all this way she can walk a little farther to get a stupid ball_."

"Thanks" , the girl with turquoise hair said sarcastically as she went over to retrieve the ball. She looked over at Lucy and gave her a mean glare; then a surprised look crossed her features. "Hey, are those real horns?" Lucy glared back at the girl and her vectors sprang to life and flew over to the girl inches from her face when she spoke again, "they're really cute." Lucy's vectors retreated back into her body as quickly as they sprang out and she gave the girl a confused look.

"You think my horns are cute?", she asked utterly bewildered. "You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Are you kidding, you're a little cutie. Why would anyone think you were a freak?" the girl said as she suddenly remembered her ball and picked it up. "My name is Bulma, do you want to come play ball with me and my friends?"

Lucy gave Bulma a mistrusting look, how could anyone find her cute? She was hideous everyone at her old home thought so. Even her mother did that's why she gave her up for adoption in the first place.

" Oh come on", Bulma pleaded, it's going to be a lot of fun. We need a fourth person for our game anyway. I promise we don't bite.", she added this last bit with a coy smile on her face. She started walking away and after a moment's hesitation Lucy began to follow her down to the beach. When they reached their destination two teenage boys were waiting, one was standing around with a floating cat by his left shoulder looking like he didn't want to be there and the other was sitting down in the shade chowing down on a sandwich. When Bulma caught sight of the one wolfing down the sandwich she marched over to him and threw the ball at his head.

"Hey!", he shouted, " You just knocked my sandwich into the sand Bulma."

"Well that's what you get for eating ALL of the sandwiches! I see all those wrappings you have behind your back!"

The boy put his hand behind his head and gave her a sheepish smile in return. "Sorry, I was really hungry, hehe."

"You are ALWAYS hungry!"

"Hey, who's that girl behind you?" Goku asked pleased to change the subject when he saw the shy little girl standing a little ways away from them.

Bulma immediately changed her mood from angry to confused as she looked behind her and then remembered the little girl she found in the woods. "Oh! This is… hey wait what is your name?"

"My name is Lucy." she replied shyly looking down at the sand.

"It's nice to meet you properly Lucy." Bulma said back. "That boy over there who doesn't know how to eat correct portions is Goku and the one who didn't do anything to stop him is named Yamcha. The cat flying next to him is Puar." They all waved at Lucy when their names were called, but she just stared at them all in response.

"Um, hi," she said again quietly. "So, what kind of game are you guys going to play?"

"All of us are going to play four square so you should come close and stand in this square Yamcha is going to draw in the sand."

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T STOP GOKU FROM STUFFING HIS FACE NOW GET A MOVE ON AND DRAW THE SQUARE!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha as his face turned red. He immediately began to draw the square with a stick he found and Lucy chuckled a little to herself. When he was done Bulma explained the rules to Lucy and they began to play. At first, Lucy wasn't very good at it, but as more time went on she began to get better and actually started having a good time and genuinely felt like maybe she had found some friends. It was the best day Lucy could remember ever having and when it began to rain her mood instantly got brought down because she knew all her new friends were going to leave her.

"Oh no! It's raining, I guess we better call it a day you guys." Yamcha said with sarcasm. He then went over to where all their stuff was and started to gather it together.

"Yea I guess it's time to go, where do you live Lucy we'll all walk you there." Goku said as he smiled at Lucy.

"Oh that's ok I can walk home myself." she said quickly looking vaguely ashamed.

"Don't be ridiculous, we aren't going to leave you alone out here." Bulma stated. "Forget about walking we can drive you, I think I brought my capsules with me."

"Well you see I don't really have a home anymore so bringing me anywhere would kind of be pointless." Lucy said she could feel her cheeks getting hot as her embarrassement rose inside her.

"Uh? You don't have a home? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any…."

"Lucy, you are coming home with me to Capsule Corp. My parents won't mind they love helping people. Do not bother protesting I'm not taking no for an answer." Bulma added when she saw that Lucy was going to open her mouth to protest.

"You would really want me to live with you?" Lucy asked, hope coming through in her voice.

"Of course I would! I always wanted a little sister to dress up, and put make up on and tell secrets to and talk about boys and-

"Bulma, we get it you want a sister and now you're getting one stop being a girl." Yamcha grunted out. Bulma shot him the most menacing glare she could muster before she opened her capsule case and released a mini van like car from its capsule. Everyone climbed inside it except for Lucy who stood in the rain feeling uneasy.

"Let's go Lucy, my parents are going to love you I promise. You are going to have the best time with me." But Lucy was not being hesitant because she was worried about what her new found friends were going to do to her, she was worried about what she might do to them. She could feel her dark passenger still lurking somewhere deep inside her even though she just found these wonderful people who actually wanted to be her friends. She did not want to hurt them after all the kindness they had all shown her, but in the end she made the choice to go with them. Maybe being with these people could stop the darkness from manifesting and she would finally be happy with them, she knew it. She just hoped the happiness wouldn't be cut short by something terrible happening.

* * *

"_They don't actually care about you, you know. They are just going to hurt you like all of the other humans. Why don't you just destroy them now before something awful happens to you."_

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed into the silence of the minivan. When everyone else in the van turned around and looked at her with concerned expressions it dawned on her that no one except for her could hear the taunting annoying voice that had been nudging her for the past ten minutes.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Goku asked with so much concern in his voice Lucy felt like she could cry. No one had ever used a tone of voice like that directly to her in her whole life and it made her feel guilty. She could feel her whole face getting red with embarrassment and shame.

"Oh, I'm fine Goku. I just had a bad dream that's all." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but the look he gave back to her was one of worry and mistrust. She looked around at everyone else to see if their looks matched Goku's and was pleasantly surprised to see that Bulma and Yamcha had already forgotten about her random outburst and were arguing about which way to take to get back to Capsule Corp. The turquoise cat, Puar, was lounging in Yamcha's lap with giant headphones on. It was clear that he had been present for these arguments before and found a clever solution to get through the day without pulling his fur out in frustration from these two. Lucy looked back at Goku and saw that he was still looking at her with that same expression. "What?", she asked defensively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've been bored since we got in here you see so I was watching everyone in the car to see what they were doing to relieve there boredom and you were definitely not sleeping when I looked over at you a few minutes ago. You were actually being kind of creepy staring off like you were in a trance or something."

"I sleep with my eyes open.", she replied in a very non convincing tone.

"Oh well alright then! That makes a lot of sense, you were freakily still I thought you went into a coma or something. Haha!" Goku grinned hugely at Lucy then settled back into his seat like he didn't just pull a 180 on his suspicions. Lucy stared at Goku with her mouth open thinking to herself how easy it was to convince him with a lie she wasn't even fifty percent committed to.

"_He's on to you; it's only a matter of time before he discovers what you did and then he is going to try to kill you for it. You need to stop him; rip him to pieces! Hehehehehe." _The dark passenger gave a sinister chuckle in Lucy's head which sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't always going to be there now was it? Lucy wasn't sure she would be able to ignore it forever, especially if it kept saying things like that to her. What if it was right and Goku really did find out what she did? What would they think of her if they knew they just befriended a monster? But Goku was a really simple person. She discovered this after only a few hours of hanging around with him. He was more immature than she was and there was no way someone like that could figure out her true nature. Was there?

Lucy was pulled out of her reverie when the minivan screeched to a stop and basically everything and everyone in the van went face first into whatever was in front of them. "We're here you guys!" Bulma announced cheerfully oblivious to the fact that everyone else was groaning with pain. She immediately jumped out of the van and went and slide open the passenger side door. She grabbed Lucy by the hand and pulled her out of the van. "Come on! You have to meet my parents now. I hope you love sweets because my mom has a habit of feeding everyone she knows a ton of them! Then we can decide which room will be yours and buy you new clothes and furniture! Ooooooh, its going to be so much fun!"

"Are you sure your parents are going to be okay with this?" Lucy panted out as she tried to keep up with the sprinting Bulma.

"My parents will like anything and anyone I tell them to because I am their pride and joy and they will do anything to make me happy."

"Oh ok."

When Bulma ran out of energy they were on the front doorstep of the Capsule Corp. house and Lucy was immediately surprised at how circular the house was. "Are houses supposed to be round?" Lucy asked utterly confused.

"The good ones are." Bulma answered with a smile in her voice. "You better get used to it because this is going to be your home for a long time. Wait here, I am going to go get my parents."

"Ok" Lucy answered, but she might as well have said it to no one Bulma had already dashed inside. She could not believe how huge and nice this "house" was. She had never seen anything so magnificent in her life. A sudden surge of excitement and hope welled up inside her body. Her life was about to become a whole lot different than what it used to be and she hoped she could be a good sister to Bulma and a good daughter to the Briefs. And she really really hoped her dark passenger wouldn't get in the way.

End Note:Ok so let me know how you guys like it and if I should continue. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Trouble

Author's Note: This chapter is quite a bit darker than my last two, but it is also the best one I've written so far. I finally have a clear direction I want this story to go in mind so there will be no more dilly dallying from here on in. Oh! And if you want to get into the mood I was in when I wrote this chapter listen to "Walking on Air" by Kerli it was pretty much written for Elfen Lied.

True to Bulma's word, the moment her mother set eyes on Lucy and heard how Bulma rescued her from a "scary forest" she decided that Lucy was going to live with them from now on and did indeed try to stuff her full of cakes and candies. Her father also agreed to having Lucy live with them, but it seemed to her that he was more concerned with tinkering with electronics than he was taking care of Lucy. She didn't really mind; she was just happy with the fact that people actually were not giving her that judgmental look she had become all too familiar with. The first couple of months with the Briefs was fantastic, Lucy even started to feel normal if that was even possible for someone like her. She was secretly glad Goku wasn't around because of how creepily intuitive he was about her. Whenever he was around she felt like she couldn't hid her darkness from him, it was like he could see right through her and yet at the same time he acted like he didn't understand the most simple of things that went on around him. Fortunately for her, Goku was off training with some guy named Kami because he had to fight some other guy named Piccolo Jr. for some reason she wasn't really interested in. Life for her couldn't have been any better until she was informed that summer break was over and she was going to have to start 6th grade in two weeks.

She wanted to protest, but knew if she did the Briefs would want to know why and she didn't want them to know about how persuasive her dark passenger could be or the fact that if these kids were anywhere as cruel to her as the ones in the orphanage they would end up dead. So, she went to school like they told her to and the kids did taunt her and called her oxen just like the ones at the orphanage did(they were so original). She tried her best to be a good girl and not listen to the voice inside, but one day the itch to make them pay became too great, her composure slipped, and she became a bad girl.

The day this particular massacre happened was exactly three months to the day of her first at school. You should be very proud of Lucy for going that long without killing any one of them for _that_ long because it took every ounce if strength she had to just walk away from them after a day of taunting. She had managed to get through the whole day successfully ignoring the mean songs they made up about her and the paper balls that were thrown in her direction. The bell rang and she fled out of the classroom before everyone else was even packed up, but a few minutes later she heard a mass of footfalls behind her, then sharp pain on her back, then the sensation of falling and before she knew it she had hit the ground. She began to lift herself up but before she even made it off the dirt she felt a weight on her back pushing her down then a flood of laughter came at her from all directions. She dared to glance up and saw ten of the school children in a circle around her laughing and pointing while the ring leader, Blaine, had her pinned to the ground with his leg. She glared up at him and before she knew it the old familiar feeling of vectors freeing themselves from their imprisonment was there and so was her darkness. _"You can't win with these humans. You act like yourself and they make you an outcast for it, you try to fit in and they still make your life hell. You need to just do away with all of them and start a new race of all Diclonius. Think of how wonderful life would be, no one would be hateful or judge you because they all would look just like you do."_

"I can't do that." she whispered to her passenger. " Killing is bad, if I do that the Briefs won't love me anymore."

"What did you just say freak?" Blaine shouted, "Look you guys, cotton candy head is crazy now too! She was just talking to herself." The rest of the children all began to laugh which made Lucy glare at them all in turn.

"You all want to be a bit more nicer to me." she said to them courageously.

"Oh, and why is that? What are you going to do if we don't?" Blaine the speaker of the bullies asked.

"_You see Lucy, they like to hurt you. They can't be reasoned with so just do what we both know you want to do."_

Lucy smiled wickedly up at Blaine. "Because I'm a magician and I can make you all disappear." All of the children laughed even harder than they did before. Until they heard a sickening snap, felt liquid splash onto their clothes, and heard Blaine let out a deafening scream. They all immediately fell silent as Lucy at last got up from the ground and casually brushed dirt off of her clothes. She smiled at them all and then walked over to where Blaine lay sprawled on the ground the leg he had used to keep Lucy down was now missing from his right side. She looked down at Blaine with a sinister glint in her eyes and quicker than a flash of lightening he was no more, all that remained was a bloody pile of clothes. All of the children in the circle around Lucy screamed and panicked then they all made a run for it, but Lucy's vectors were much faster than all of them and in no time the rest of the children had met the same fate as foolish little Blaine. "Abracadabra." Lucy stated to no one in particular which made the voice inside her head let out a hearty amused laugh.

When the voice laughed, it triggered something in Lucy and her heart became very heavy as the reality of what she had just done finally set in. "Shit!" she yelled angrily, "How could I have done this! I wasn't supposed to give in to her stupid persuasive talk." Rather than think rationally about how Lucy was going to fix what was done she did what any normal eleven year old did and ran as fast as she could all the way home. No one knew it was Lucy that did that to all of those kids and no one would suspect a little girl had the power to do it in the first place so she figured she would be ok as long as she acted very surprised when she heard about it on the news and hoped no one would catch on.

* * *

Just as Lucy had anticipated, the news of someone slaughtering a bunch of kids at a local elementary school was all over the television and newspapers the next morning. When she went down stairs for breakfast all of the Briefs and Yamcha sat at the table looking horrified at the news they were hearing. "Oh Lucy!" Mrs. Briefs cried as she ran over and hugged her in a tight embrace. "I can't believe those horrible murders happened at your school! You are not going back there it isn't a safe place for children!"

"Where else can she go, dear?" Mr. Briefs asked in his usual bored tone.

"We'll have a tutor come to the house. You'd like that wouldn't you Lucy?" All Lucy could do was nod in response because of how tight of a hold Mrs. Briefs had on her. Lucy looked over at Bulma and gave her a pleading look with her eyes.

"Um, mom. I think you should let go of Lucy she looks like she is turning blue." Mrs. Briefs immediately relaxed her grasp.

"How would you like some breakfast now, sweetie?"

"That would be great, thank you!" Lucy replied then she ran over to the table and tried to avoid looking or listening to the television, she did not want to relive the horrible thing she had done the day before.

End Note: morbid 333, I am actually doing a little bit of all three of those things you mentioned, we'll see how that turns out.


	3. Kurama

Author's Note: This chapter took longer than I thought it would to finish, here is the exciting continuation of this super awesome story.

"So, you guys are telling me that people actually beat each other up for fun? You don't just fight when someone is threatening you?" Lucy asked completely bewildered. It had been six months since the incident at the elementary school and Lucy had not had a massive urge to hurt anyone since. The darkness inside of her was also behaving itself barely making an appearance, it only showed up when she was in a bad mood and she mostly just told it off before it would finally give up and retreat back to where it comes from. She was determined to not let it ever take control over her emotions again, it was a very irrational urge that was only happy when blood was spilled and it made her sick to think that it was a part of her.

"Well they do and they don't. It _is_ for fun, but they give each other all they got and they threaten each other just not in the way you are thinking." Bulma said, struggling to explain exactly what a martial arts tournament was. "They aren't doing it because they want to kill each other, well most of them don't, they do it for the glory and money. Does this make any sense to you?"

"Not really." Lucy answered honestly, "But it will probably make more sense when I actually see it. It's been such a long time since we've seen Goku, I hope he didn't get in trouble for leaving The Lookout that day you guys found me ."

"He totally did." Yamcha replied, "But he will do anything for food; that was him taking a break from training for awhile anyway they can't blame him for wanting to take a rest."

"And I'm going to meet these Krillin and Master Roshi guys too right? Do you think they'll like me? Lucy asked, feeling insecure.

"Yes! You're my little sister after all, they would be crazy not to like you." Bulma added with a smile on her face. "Here, you can wear this hat to cover up those horns of yours if you want to." She handed Lucy a cute white hat that fit perfectly over her horns while still looking super cute.

"I love when you call me your little sister." Lucy stated, instantly brightening up.

"You are my little sister and I'll yell at anyone who says otherwise."

"You're really good at doing that." Yamcha said, which earned a famous death glare from the turquoise haired one.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I HARDLY EVER YELL AT ANYONE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha at the top of her lungs. Yamcha shrank down in his seat and his face turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"Sorry." He said quietly, the rest of the car ride to the tournament was awkwardly tense and quiet.

* * *

When they reached the tournament headquarters Bulma was still not talking to Yamcha who looked thoroughly depressed about this. "Ok guys, here I go to sign in."

"Good luck." Lucy and Puar said to Yamcha, but Bulma resolutely looked in the other direction.

"You're really still mad at me, babe? What if I get really hurt doing the tournament?""Then that will be your own dumb fault won't it?" Bulma said hatefully, "Just try not to get yourself killed." She added quietly as Yamcha was walking away, but by the way he smiled a little to himself Lucy could tell that he had heard Bulma and it was her way of letting him off the hook.

"Hey Bulma! Long time no see huh?" A short bald dude with an odd six dot formation on his forehead excitedly came running up to where they were standing.

"Hey Krillin, how have you been?" Bulma asked beaming down at him. "This is my little sister, Lucy. Say hello to Krillin."

"Hello Krillin." Lucy said in her tiny voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, that's a very nice hat you have on."

"Thank you, That's a nice-"

"TOUCH ME AGAIN, OLD MAN AND YOU'LL PULL BACK A STUMP WHERE YOUR HAND SHOULD BE!" Bulma screamed at an old bald man wearing sunglasses. He smiled pervy at her.

"He he, Sorry Bulma I didn't think you would notice."

"You didn't think I'd notice your hand on my ass?" she asked incredulously, "I swear you are getting stupider and more perverted every time we meet." the old man also had on a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants, he looked like he was on a permanent vacation. "Oh, before I forget Lucy this is Master Roshi and vice versa.

"Hello little girl!" Roshi said enthusiastically as he gave her a huge grin it made Lucy retreat to the other side of Bulma and give him a weirded out look.

"Ha-ha! Okay guys should we go find Goku? Bulma said with a laugh in her voice as she witnessed the scene between Lucy and Roshi unfold.

"No need to he's right here." A voice stated from behind. Everyone turned to look behind them only to find Goku standing there with his hands on hips looking very pleased.

"Goku!" Krillin and Bulma said in unison, they then ambushed him and pulled him into a group hug. Lucy stood there watching them slightly embarrassed and angry by how affectionate they were, but she could understand why they were being that way. It was obvious they were really close friends and it kind of made her jealous because of the fact that she lacked friends or really an close companionship in her own age range. Watching the three of them made Lucy get more and more agitated until finally she couldn't take it anymore and she got kind of bitchy.

"Anytime you guys wanna let go is cool with me." Lucy stated with her arms crossed.

"Oh hey Lucy! I didn't even recognize you with that hat on your head." Goku said to her breaking out of the way too long group hug those guys tended to always do.

"Yep, I don't get to walk around freely like all of you guys do because I have these stupid horns on my head." Lucy stated dryly. It was clear to Lucy that she was acting this way out of pure jealous rage, but she resented the freedom everyone had to walk around outside hat free and not run the risk of being treated differently or gawked at. She felt guilty for being so mean to them, but couldn't stop herself so she stormed off like a diva and periodically looked back at them to make sure she was going in the right direction; she was unwilling to admit to them she had no idea where she was going and still too annoyed to even be seen with them.

The crew eventually found their seats before the tournament began and wished Goku good luck as he trotted excitedly away to the designated fighter only area. Then the tournament began and you could feel the excitement and joy emanating from the crowd. Lucy was actually pretty excited to see what all the fuss was about and she was not disappointed. She was surprised she was actually entertained by the action and fighting that was taking place right in front of her. Then, a fighter who refused to give her name showed up and made things really awkward. She was kind of tall, had medium length black hair tied back in a pony tail, and wore a traditional Chinese fighter outfit. Her face read that she was fierce and Lucy instantly disliked her for some reason, but she told herself she would not bring her vectors out to play no matter how much she disliked someone anymore unless they gave her a really good reason to. She was also paired to fight Goku, they were both on the fighting stage and she was giving him the evilest look like she had a vendetta against him and then she spoke.

"How could you! As long as I live I will never forgive you for this!", she shouted at him angrily. She made it sound like he had broken her favorite vase or pushed her down a flight of stairs.

Goku just gave her a bewildered look in return and then he replied, "I….don't understand, we've never met. I think you're mistaking me for somebody else." He kept giving her that bewildered gaze while she stood on the other side of the ring and got more and more agitated.

"DON'T BE STUPID! You are Goku aren't you?" She asked him possibly more angry than she had been seconds before. This is about as far into the match Lucy saw because right when the announcer called for the fight to begin a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked her hat right off of her bright pink head of hair. Lucy let out a squeak of surprise then dashed after it before anyone noticed what happened. They probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, since they were so engrossed in the compelling match unfolding right before their eyes. The wind carried Lucy's hat a lot farther than she ever thought it could, it was so far away from her original position that she knew she would get lost trying to get back to the tournament ring. It was in the middle of the souvenir outlet that her hat decided to stop dead mid flight and land right at the feet of a man in a white suit. She quickly went over to retrieve it, but the man picked it up seconds before she could grab it. Lucy looked up at the man and a look of curiosity and uneasiness washed up her body from her toes to her head. He had shaggy black hair, glasses, and the most intense eyes she had ever seen. The way he was looking at her made her feel like his eyes were examining her from the inside out and as she anticipated they stopped examining when they reached the top of her head. To her confusion, the normal reaction of disgust didn't read in his eyes, not at first anyway. He stared at her horns as if he had seen some just like them before and was not at all pleased to be seeing them now,

"Excuse me, would you mind giving that hat back to me?" she asked more shyly than she wanted to sound, he smirked at her and handed her hat back down. Lucy grabbed it without saying another word and sprinted back in the direction she came. The man watched her until he almost couldn't see her anymore and then began to follow. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"This is Director Kurama, I've found another one. We should move in and snatch it at once." he then hung up his phone not bothering to wait for a response and once he found Lucy again he stood by a pillar far enough away for her not to detect him, but close enough for him to study her.

* * *

"Goku is getting married to that weird girl!", Lucy shouted in shock, when she made it back to the gang after her creepy encounter. She found that the match had ended and the mysterious girl was all over Goku telling him she loved him and other revolting things. She also found out that the girl's name was Chi Chi and Goku had stupidly made a promise he would marry her when they were around Lucy's age because he thought it was a type of food or something.

"Yeah, they're getting married." Krillin replied in a matter of fact sort of way. "Goku was the last person I thought would ever tie the knot, but a promise _is _a promise and he never breaks one of those."

"But it was made under false pretenses! Doesn't that girl realize she is swindling him?" Lucy asked exasperated, "There has to be some kind of law against this!"

"You are way too smart for your own good, kid." Bulma replied, "Just shut up and let Goku live his life, he clearly wants to or else he wouldn't be doing it in the first place."

"Well, see you guys around." Goku said cutting in to the conversation.

"We'll be sure to send you all wedding invitations!" Chi Chi exclaimed, more excited than anyone in the world had ever been before. Then, they both waved at everyone as they got on the Flying Nimbus and flew out of the arena.

"This is so weird, I can't believe he is actually doing this." Lucy looked away from the direction the nimbus went and noticed the man in the white suit a distance away from where they were standing, staring intently at her. "Look can we get out of here now I met this weird guy when my hat flew off and-"

"Yep, we are leaving right now, and we are giving Krillin and Roshi a ride back too so if you want a good seat in the car you better pick it before they get in there." Bulma said. Lucy gave her a panicked look, then ran in front of them over to the car she didn't actually care about the spot she got in the car she was more worried about what that man wanted and she really wanted to get out of there. But Bulma really should have let Lucy finish what she was going to say, then she would have known about the man in the white suit who rightfully gave Lucy the creeps and was still watching and following them as they got in the car. Maybe, if she listened, she would have been able to stop the horrible misfortune that would befall upon Lucy in around four years time and maybe they also would have prevented the kind of person Lucy was going to turn out to be. It was too late to think about any of that now though and when their car drove off another one appeared where it was thirty seconds later which Kurama got into.

"Follow that van, do not lose sight of it at all costs."


	4. Raditz

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. School took over my life, but it's ending this week so I'll be writing more regularly again. Here is the (hopefully long awaited) 5th chapter.

Lucy kept nervously glancing out the back window of the van. There had been one car that looked to Lucy like it had been following the exact path they had been going on since they left the tournament. And it always stayed the same distance behind them which made the hair on the back of her arms stand up in uneasiness. "Didn't you guys say that Master Roshi lives on an island? How are we supposed to get to it from here? We aren't even anywhere near the ocean." Everyone in the car just smiled at her like they had this giant inside joke that she wasn't in on.

"Don't worry, we have our ways of getting there." Krillin replied slyly. Lucy glared at him for his super vague answer and looked out the back window again. It was then that the pursuing car made the mistake of getting too close to their van and Lucy caught a glimpse of who exactly was in that car. She caught her breath when she realized that the creepy guy from the tournament was the passenger in the car and he was intently staring at her. Lucy was so panicked she didn't notice Kurama slowly take out a handgun and point it at her van.

"Hey, what does that guy think he's doing?" Bulma angrily asked no one in particular. "I think he's aiming a gun at us." She pushed herself through the labyrinth of the huge van and sat on the seat next to Lucy.

"_The bullet he releases from that gun is meant for you, stupid girl."_

"What would you have me do? I'm in a moving vehicle." Lucy shakily whispered to her dark passenger.

"Yamcha! You need to get us out of here right now! This jerk in the car behind us is going to shoot us!" Bulma yelled more angry than scared.

"What are you talking ab-"

"I don't have time for an argument just do something!" Bulma yelled, cutting him off. Kurama rolled down his window and discreetly stuck his gun out of the car. He saw the scared look in Lucy and Bulma's eyes and smirked evilly at them as he cocked the gun into position and aimed for one of their back tires. But, right when he was about to pull the trigger the wheels of the van in front of him disappeared and it was left hovering over the road. Kurama glared at the van; unsure if he was really seeing what was in front of him.

"What happened? Why hasn't he shot at us?" Lucy asked, never taking her eyes off Kurama's car.

"_I think you just got saved little duck." _

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Bulma asked Lucy.

She ignored the question Bulma asked her and watched as Kurama and his car slowly get smaller and smaller.

"Are we flying right now?" Lucy asked Bulma while looking around at the other windows. What she saw was miles of endless sky all around her and a group of birds flying right next to her side of the van. She smiled when she saw this, she had never been or seen anything as amazing as flying before. Bulma watched her and beamed at Lucy.

"Isn't it great? It was _my _idea to have a car that can either turn into an airplane or a submarine for those pesky times when you want to be anywhere else but on land."

"I'm sure that happens to everyone all the time." Lucy replied not seriously. Bulma nodded her head at her enthusiastically and went back to staring out the window, completely pleased with herself. When Lucy looked below them again, her gaze was met with only sky which made her let out a huge sigh of relief. She did not know what that man wanted with her, but she knew whatever it was it wasn't something good. She saw the look of revulsion he had when his eyes fell rested on her horns, she never wanted to see that guy again. She made it up in her mind right then that if he somehow found out where she lived she was going to break her vow to never kill again and end his existence. She was not going to let him harm her or anyone she cared about, they shouldn't suffer just because she had the misfortune of owning a pair of horns. Bulma nudged Lucy and pointed to something near the bottom of her window. "That is Master Roshi's island." she said when Lucy had leaned over to see what Bulma was trying to show her.

"That's his island? It's smaller than I thought it would be."

"It's not the size that matters, little girl. It's how you use it. Hehehe" Roshi stated from the next row of seats over. He looked over at Bulma and rose his eyebrows suggestively at her. This earned him a well deserved punch in the face from Bulma and a look of disgust from Lucy.

"How dare you say something like that to a child!" Bulma said outraged. All Roshi did in reply was fall over onto Krillin. Shortly after, the van touched down on the island and Krillin had to pick up Roshi, who was still unconscious, and take him out of the van and into the house after saying his goodbyes to everyone. Then Yamcha took the rest of the brood back over to Capsule Corp. When they reached the round yellow building, it was already well past sundown. Lucy was exhausted, so she marched straight up to her room with out supper. She lazily opened the door to her bedroom and went directly over to her window that opened up to a grand terrace and locked it. She went over to the other windows in her room and also locked them up in turn. She was almost certain that the man from the tournament had no way of finding her, but she thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Somewhere deep in outer space there is an angry warlord by the name of Frieza, he sits in his throne like chair in the control room and glares at the minions around him. "Where is that stupid monkey, Raditz!" he screeched.

"I think he's in the cafeteria, lord." A snooty looking turquoise alien replied.

"Someone bring him to me, I need to have a word with him." A couple of aliens with heads that looked like they could be descendents of pterodactyls bowed at the imposing figure and went to fetch the unlucky saiyan. When they came back a few minutes later, they had with them a tall angry looking young man. He wore a primitive looking sort of body armor and had a tangled mess of long black hair that almost reached the floor. Lord Frieza smirked down at the man before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that a planet we deployed one of you saiyans to take care of is still full of it's original life."

"Really?" Raditz replied sarcastically. "How could that have happened?"

"Well, I don't know you saiyan trash that's why I need you."

"What do you need me to do, _lord?" _Raditz said that last word with a lot more effort than the other ones, which made Frieza smile in amusement.

"What I need you to do is go to the planet known as Earth and see why the mission was never completed. Do you think you can handle that monkey?"

"Yes, sir." Raditz replied.

"Good, bow to me before you leave. Show some respect." Frieza said, his smile growing wider. Raditz reluctantly complied with a half hearted bow and a stealthy exit. The sound of Frieza's laughter echoed throughout the control room as Raditz left, causing most of the minions standing around him to shiver with fear.

"These monkeys are so full of themselves, I ought to put them in their place."

"Careful Lord Frieza, remember what happened the last time you did that?" The turquoise skin alien asked.

"Of course I do Zarbon, I blew up their whole planet. Hahahahaha."


	5. Captured

**Author's Note: Alright, this is my longest and most in depth chapter yet, Vegeta should finally be coming into the story in the next chapter too which is really exciting. I also used a scene from an Elfen Lied flashback scene, so if it seems familiar that is why. Enjoy ****J oh, and please review!**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

It had taken Director Kurama four long years to finally locate the area in which Lucy Briefs resided. He mentally scolded himself for not looking at her license plate while he was driving behind her for that great length of time, if he had the time in which it took him to find her would have been greatly reduced. What he had to do instead was take ten people in the research center and divide Japan up into ten equal parts. The team then had to look through each city's news papers for any article that seemed suspicious. It was a long and tedious process, but he was sure that if any one of those creatures were in Japan they would make some sort of a scene that would end up in the papers. He was correct about this of course, and when one of his researchers came across an old article of ten children being mysteriously slain near an elementary school in Central City; he knew he had found her. Kurama also knew that he had no time to waste so he quickly assembled a competent SWAT team, informed Chief Kakuzawa about the renegade diclonius he had finally tracked down and was going to collect, and quickly sped away to the bustling town of Central City.

While Kurama was speeding ever closer to Lucy's safe haven, a now fifteen year old Lucy was out enjoying a warm summer day. She practically was a full grown woman. Her bright pink hair was so long it reached a little past the small of her back and she had the soft womanly curves she sometimes used to silently envy Bulma for. She was taking one of the Brief's many dogs on a walk in the park, rather he was taking _her _for a walk. They had just gotten the oversized puppy from the animal shelter and he still didn't understand the concept of calmly doing anything, forget about walking outside. Just when Lucy finally thought she had gained control of the extremely enthusiastic dog, a rabbit quickly sped past them and he yanked himself from her grasp. "Tesla! Wait, you're going to get yourself killed!" Lucy screamed as she ran after the wayward animal. It seemed to Lucy that shouting at him to stop only spurred him on to run faster. When it felt like Lucy had been chasing Tesla for hours, the hunt came to a clumsy end. This happened when Tesla made his way around a large pine tree and ran full speed right into a young girl who was sitting under said tree, causing the girl to topple over and cry out in surprise and pain. When Lucy also winded around the tree she heard the cry of the fallen girl and made a beeline over to her. "Oh wow, are you ok? I'm sorry about this, my dog isn't exactly trained." she said as she helped the girl up. Tesla stopped his pursuit of the rabbit once he realized no one was chasing him anymore and made a tight circle back to the girls under the tree.

"This is your dog?" the injured girl asked when he walked up to her and started licking her face vigorously. Lucy immediately took him away from the girl and held his leash tightly, keeping him a safe distance away from her.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't holding his leash as tightly as I should have been and he escaped my grasp. Are you hurt? He really slammed into you hard."

"No, yea I'm totally fine. Thank you." the still shaken girl answered. "That's a nice baseball hat you have on. I like that team too." she added while she distractedly gathered together her scattered papers. Lucy suddenly felt her face grow hot when she realized she was wearing one of Yamcha's baseball team hats.

"Oh yea, thanks. One of the players is a friend of mine." She answered as she watched the girl gather up the papers. "My name is Lucy by the way. Did you draw those pictures yourself, they're really good." The girl looked up at Lucy and gave her a small smile.

"My name is Aiko." she answered shyly. "And yea these are my drawings. They're just doodles though, nothing special." Aiko's cell phone went off and she quickly rummaged through her bag for it as soon as she heard the opening notes. When she found it a look of panic raced across her features. "Oh, that's my step dad. I really need to leave before he gets angry. It was nice meeting you and you're crazy dog Lucy." Before Lucy could say anything in reply Aiko was already up and running. Lucy stared after her in confusion, what a strange nervous girl she was. Tesla jostled Lucy out of her thoughts when he pulled her closer to the tree and stomping rudely on some papers. When Lucy looked down to see what he was stepping on she saw that it was Aiko's sketchbook. She picked it up off the ground and looked for some kind of identification on it. Luckily, Aiko had put her name and address on the back cover of the notebook. She decided right then and there that she had to return it to Aiko as soon as she could, but she was going to take the hyper dog Tesla home first.

When Lucy at last got the dog back to Capsule Corp. she also grabbed her hot pink bike. Aiko's home wasn't really that far away from her own, but it was such a nice day out Lucy thought it would be a good idea to ride her bike over. She also brought her mp3 player, which she carefully put into her front jeans pocket and smiled when she realized (to her great delight) that the first song that played was her favorite. She was half way to her destination, enjoying the gentle breeze on her face and being completely oblivious to the world around her when a shiny white car came down the street in the opposite direction. Had Lucy been more observant she would have seen that the passenger in this car was none other than Director Kurama who noticed her immediately. It did not matter that she had aged four years since he last saw her, her eyes and demeanor were much the same and he smirked as he realized he had finally found her.

"Driver." he stated calmly. "Please turn around, the target that I have been searching for has been sighted."

"Can't do it buddy" the driver answered coolly, "This is a no U-turn zone, you're just going to have to wait until I can do it legally." When Kurama heard this his mood instantly changed to one of anger.

"I don't think you fully understand how vitally important it is that I fulfill the mission that I was sent here to do. You will turn around and you will do it right now." he answered, keeping his voice level the whole time.

"Yea, well I will _now. _It's safe to make a U-turn here." the driver answered as he did like he said and made a very legal U-turn. "Now, where did you see this target? All I saw was a girl on a bike."

"Yes, she has something that I need. Please find her so that I may politely get it from her."

"Sure thing."

Before Kurama and his driver had a chance to spot her again, Lucy had reached Aiko's house. She made the crucial mistake of leaving her bike out next to the front gate, then she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, but Lucy could clearly here shouting coming from somewhere inside the house. Then her heart sank with panic as she heard the tell tale noise of a death groan and the sound of something large hitting the floor. Her mind immediately went to Aiko, what if something really bad just happened to her? Lucy released her vectors and had them break the front door open, then she rushed inside. She heard the sound of light sobbing coming from the back room so she slowly followed it, keeping her body tensed and ready for anything to happen. When she reached the room where she knew the sound was coming from she saw Aiko on the ground and covered in blood. She was sobbing next to the body of a middle aged man.

"What happened here?" Lucy whispered. Aiko jerked her head up in surprise when she heard Lucy's voice.

"You, wh-what are you doing here?" Lucy held up Aiko's sketchbook.

"You left this behind in the park, your address was written in the back so I thought I'd come return it to you." Her gaze wandered back to the man on the floor. " Did you find this man like this?" Aiko only shook her head 'no' in reply. "Did you…..do this?" Lucy's voice trailed off, she had never been on this side of a murder before and she did not like it one bit. Aiko shook her head 'yes' in response and took to sobbing uncontrollably again.

"I didn't mean to do it." Aiko replied tearfully, "He was hurting me again and making fun of my drawings and he took out a knife! But he somehow faltered and I _stabbed_ him before he could do it to me. Everything will be ok if I just find my mother, she's working at the museum right now."

"Isn't that the pink bike the girl you're looking for was riding?" Kurama looked out the side of the car his driver was pointing to and saw a pink bike resting on a fence by a nice suburban house. He also noticed that the door to the house looked like it had been forcefully opened.

"Stop the car", was all he said in reply.

A car door slamming and the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer to the house reached Lucy's ears. She abandoned the shaken girl on the floor as she stealthily made her way down the hall, when she reached the end of it she peered out from behind the wall and looked towards the front door. It was then that Lucy and Kurama's eyes locked again for the second time in four years. Her heart dropped and her eyes grew wide with fright. She ran back over to Aiko, "I'll take you to your mom's museum, but we have to get out of here right now!" Aiko looked up at Lucy with hazy confusion, the sound of the footsteps got closer. Lucy went over to Aiko and yanked her up from the floor. "You need to calm down and focus." Lucy gently said to Aiko. "There are some horrible men outside that _will_ hurt us if we don't get out of here right now." Lucy took Aiko by the hand and quickly went over to the window and pried it open. She practically pushed Aiko out the window when the footsteps reached the inside of the house.

"Did you really have to push me?" Aiko loudly asked Lucy. Lucy glared at Aiko and the footsteps immediately went down the hall to the room Lucy was currently standing in. Kurama surveyed the room, dully looking at the dead man on the floor before finally staring at Lucy. She didn't wait another moment, she climbed out the window and ran with Aiko all the way to the museum. Little did Lucy know that Director Kurama had alerted his SWAT team about finding Lucy the moment he laid eyes on her again and they tailed her all the way to the museum. When she reached her destination, they called Kurama to tell him where she was and that they had set a perimeter around the building. He smiled when he got off the phone with them and zoomed over to her location.

* * *

The two girls ended up in a strange sort of warehouse full of toys and stuffed animals. "This doesn't look like any museum I've ever seen." Lucy disbelievingly stated to Aiko.

"It isn't part of the main building, it's where they keep all of the gift shop merchandise." Aiko said, "My mom isn't here though, I don't know where she is", Aiko sat on the ground and began to cry again. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to leave the warehouse, but when she opened the door she saw a whole bunch of men in black uniforms with guns standing all around the building.

_You're trapped, sweetie. I think this is the end._

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Lucy replied to the passenger spitefully. Lucy sighed anxiously and turned back to the sobbing Aiko.

"It's useless, no matter how far we run…." Aiko stated when Lucy sat down next to her.

"Look", Lucy replied smiling mischievously. Out of nowhere the nearest stuffed animals floated into the air and twirled around each other in a circle.

"Wh-What is this?" Aiko replied with confusion and wonder.

"I'm a magician." Lucy said confidently, "There's nothing I can't do."

"You're amazing!" Aiko excitedly said as she pulled Lucy into a giant hug. "Please be my friend."

Lucy hugged the girl back. "But I…" she replied as she pushed the girl away. "Even if I look like this?" she asked as she took the baseball hat off her head, exposing her horns to a stranger for the first time in many years. Aiko just stared at Lucy for a little bit in wonder and Lucy stared back with uneasiness.

"It doesn't matter who you are" Aiko finally said, "Because I like you" she pulled Lucy into another hug. Lucy's eyes got wide and teary with surprise and happiness. "Can you give this to me?" Aiko picked up Lucy's hat and put it on, smiling as she did it.

"Y-yeah" Lucy answered, still shocked.

"I'll treasure it forever." Aiko stated, still smiling.

"You aren't going to the police are you?" Lucy asked starting to feel uneasy. When Aiko made no move to reply, Lucy took her by the shoulders and shook her, "You can't!" Just then a very bright spotlight shone on the two of them, blindly them momentarily. "We've been found?" Lucy asked no one in particular. While the two girls were talking, they hadn't noticed the SWAT team and Kurama infiltrating the building until it was too late.

"Our opponents are two Diclonius" another man in a suit stated to Kurama, "If we aren't cautious-"

"The other one has not been confirmed as a Diclonius yet" Kurama replied in a matter of fact way. "That's why we have to be cautious."

"If we don't do it we will be killed", the other man replied. The two girls were huddled together on the floor, holding each other in fright. One with her horns showing proudly and the other with a hat on, seemingly concealing a pair of her own horns.

"Fire!" the man shouted to the SWAT team. They all wasted no time in emptying their bullets onto the girls, but they had no idea that Lucy's vectors were blocking every bullet. She pushed herself in front of Aiko more and held onto her tightly so that no bullets would reach her vulnerable flesh.

"It's all right" Lucy said to the frightened girl. The bullets that had been fired stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds before they all dropped to the floor. She reached her vectors out as far as they could go, knocking over ever box and bookshelf she could reach as well as pushing members of the SWAT team to the ground.

"I can't be wrong" Kurama said, "Aim at the head" he ordered to a SWAT member who was standing around.

"R-roger" the SWAT guy nervously said, he then ran off in the opposite direction.

"I said it before, remember? I'm a magician" Lucy reassuringly said to the girl in her arms. "No one can get in my way." The nervous SWAT guy had gone around to a different side of the building and now was behind a barred door. Neither girl noticed when he aimed his gun at them, but Aiko _did_ notice when he pulled the trigger. And fearing for Lucy's life she pushed her out of the way of the gun, but she herself got struck by it's bullet and went soaring down to the floor. When Lucy felt Aiko push her out of the way, she turned back just in time to see her new friend crumble to the floor. A mix of many different emotions jumbled around in her head when she saw this, she had no idea what to do about this. "AHHHHHH", she screamed as she fell to her knees. She picked up the fallen girl into her arms, "I will- I will save you" she said to Aiko as she tried to shake her awake. "What's wrong with this magician?" she tearfully asked herself, "I can't even save the life of an innocent girl." Another bullet whizzed right by Lucy's face, grazing her cheek and drawing blood in the process.

"There's no place for you in this world" Kurama calmly said to Lucy.

"Is that so?" she asked him, "You…" she changed her sentence mid thought, "It's not about this child it's about me."

"Just give up, you can't run away." Kurama answered her, pointing a hand gun right at her head.

"This child is unrelated. Please save her!", Lucy tearfully pleaded at Kurama, his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Let's make a deal", he said, instantly regaining his composure. "If you surrender obediently, I'll save the girl." Lucy looked back down at the girl and hugged her tightly to herself.

"You have to keep your word."

"Yeah, I'll definitely keep my word" Kurama replied gently. Lucy hesitated for a minute before reluctantly standing up and away from the body of Aiko. "Be prepared." Kurama warned his men. They roughly pushed her to the ground and held her there. "Quickly! Take this girl to the hospital." men seemingly came out of nowhere and lifted Aiko up on a stretcher, taking her away.

"I'll definitely come back for you." Lucy said as she watched them take the only friend her own age she had ever had. Then, the team handcuffed Lucy, put her in a straight jacket and carried her away to an undisclosed location.

When they had reached said location they threw a metal helmet on her head, shoved her into an entire body straight jacket, and put her in a metal cage. The cage was tall enough for her to stand in, but that was all she could actually do in it. _You never should have agreed to go along with them, pet. Now you're never going to see your family again._ Lucy didn't even bother responding to the voice because she knew she was right, instead she silently cried to herself, wondering what was going to happen to her now. Then, the door to her "room" opened and she heard the familiar heavy steps of Director Kurama. He stopped walking when he was inches away from her cage.

"I'm sorry Lucy", he said to her in a way that she knew he was for sure not sorry. "That girl is dead." he put his hands in his pockets. "I tried my best and did everything in my power. I'm sorry" he turned to walk away.

"Do you have a family?" Lucy suddenly asked him, making him pause mid-turn.

"Both my wife and daughter are dead." he told her angrily. "What do you want to say?"

"I won't kill you" she stated emotionlessly

"What?" he asked her, surprised.

"One day, I'll have you experience the same thing I did. I will erase everything that means anything to you." She let her tears run freely down her face and through the holes in her mask. Kurama wordlessly turned again and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Lucy? I haven't seen her for like two days." Bulma asked her parents the next morning at breakfast. "I'm really worried about her."

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her in a while either." her father distractedly replied.

"Well, we have to find her!" Bulma exclaimed, "Who knows what's happened to her. I'm going to go over to Roshi's today, we're going to finally see Goku again. Maybe he can help." Bulma got up from the table and headed straight outside. She got out her capsule helicopter and flew it to Roshi's island. At the same time this was going on, a strange round spaceship had just landed in a rural area. It's occupant, Raditz, had just killed a farmer with his own bullet.

"Kakarot" he stated, "Where are you?"


	6. Entrapment

A/N: Yeah, it's been a long while. But I'm back again. Here is the next chapter!

Bulma got in her yellow capsule helicopter and headed over to Master Roshi's famous little island. She was very excited to see her friends after five years of not even talking to them on the phone, but at the same time she was also worried about where Lucy was and what could have happened to her. Bulma knew that Goku and everyone would do their best to help her locate her missing sister. These thoughts and more tumbled through Bulma's head as she flew the distance to Kame House. If something horrible had indeed befallen Lucy would Bulma ever be able to forgive herself for not keeping a better watch on her? Lucy was only fourteen after all, the Briefs let her go practically everywhere without supervision and sometimes she would be gone to a friends house for days at a time. But Lucy always called them to make sure they knew where she was, that was why this disappearance was so scary. "I wish I knew where you were, kiddo." Bulma sadly stated to a picture of a smiling Lucy she took out of her pocket. "I promise that after we find you I'll be a more attentive big sister. All of this Yamcha drama got in the way of the more important things in my life I guess." Bulma made a long sad sigh as she shook her head negatively. "Everything will be ok when I see Goku again, It just has to be." Bulma looked down at the vast ocean below and saw, to her surprise, that she was already at her destination. She gently landed the helicopter, turned the aircraft off, and sprinted to the front door of the hot pink house. She skidded to a halt on the doorstep and involuntarily grinned the hugest grin ever.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin shouted from inside the house. He, Master Roshi, and Turtle were all sitting down around the television, but when they all saw Bulma appear in the doorway they too had echoing huge grins on their faces.

"Hey you guys!", she replied enthusiastically, "Wow! It sure has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yep, and you look as beautiful as you ever did." Roshi replied as he got up from his position on the floor and spilled some of his frothing cup of beer down his shirt. "And so do these!" he stated as he went to grab for her chest.

"Hey! I don't think so old man!" Bulma angrily reacted to Roshi's perversion with a bonk on the head with a parcel she was carrying. "I brought you these truffles, Roshi. Don't make me regret doing something nice for you."

"Sorry Bulma." he replied in a way that Bulma knew he was definitely not sorry in any way.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Krillin interjected, trying to get the conversation to move into a more positive direction. But when he saw the look on Bulma's face at the mention of her adopted sister's name, he immediately regretted it. "What's wrong, Bulma? What happened?" Bulma's eyes welled up with tears as she dramatically walked over to the couch and threw herself onto it.

"I don't know where she is!" Bulma yelled through sobs, "She hasn't been home in three days and I don't know what's could have happened to her! I don't know if she simply just ran away or is in real danger and I'm really worried about her."

"Wow, Bulma." Krillin sympathetically replied, "Well, when Goku gets here we can put together a search party and look for Lucy ok?" All Bulma did was nod in reply, she was too busy crying to form words. "Don't worry, we are going to find your sister no matter what it takes!"

* * *

A familiar pink haired girl sat naked on a cold cement floor calmly staring at a mirror she knew was a two way mirror. "How is this _Lucy_ reacting to her new surroundings?" A man with short slicked back white hair asked.

"She's still unresponsive to all stimuli we throw at her sir." A young guard replied, the man with the white hair could tell this guard was new. His voice quaked with nervousness and fear as he spoke.

"Still? Even when we put her in dangerous situations?" He asked in a surprised yet disbelieving voice.

"Well, she uses her vectors to swat away the objects we throw at her, but besides that she just sits there and stares at the wall. Like she's waiting for someone to bust through it and take her away."

"Haha, that isn't happening anytime soon." Just then Director Kurama burst through the door of the viewing room, flushed faced and looking like he just had to run three miles to get there.

"Sir, we have Lucy's test results back. It turns out she's fertile."

"What? Let me see those!" Kurama hurriedly pulled out a white envelope from his messenger bag and went to give it to his superior, but the other man had already snatched it out of his hand when he barely grabbed it out of his bag himself. Kurama's superior violently opened the envelope and scanned the contents, his eyes getting wider with surprise and happiness with every word he read. He finally pulled his gaze away from the envelope and looked at the guard. "That's enough observation of this one today, put her back in her restraints." The guard nodded in reply and silently left the room to carry out his task. Kurama waited until he knew the guard was out of earshot before he spoke.

"Chief Kakuzawa? So far these mutants have all been sterile isn't that right? The fact that this one is able to reproduce can mean so many things for our organization. Where do we go from here, sir?"

"We need to be certain this wasn't some mix up first before we can proceed with anything. But if it isn't, she might just be the start to a new breeding program."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea Chi-"

"Are you about to question a superior?" Kakuzawa angrily said, cutting off Kurama mid-sentence.

"N-no, of course not, sir." Kurama quickly replied.

"Good, after all I've done for you and your daughter_, _I would hate for us to end up on bad terms." Kakuzawa turned to leave, "I'll be in my office if you need me, I need to draw up plans for what sorts of new experiments we are going to try with Lucy." All Kurama did was nod that he understood in reply, Kakuzawa didn't even wait for that before he fully left the room. Kurama sighed and took off his glasses, he rubbed the bridge of his nose stressfully as he heard the sound of a crying girl in the observation room. He looked up, and to his dismay noticed that it was Silpelit 7 or Nana as he called her. She looked like a younger version of Lucy, only where Lucy's hair was long Nana had short cropped hair that ended at her jaw line.

"Where's my Papa?", she said through sobs.

Kurama pressed the button for the intercom into her room and spoke into it. "Your Papa is right here Nana, ok? You don't have to cry anymore. We are just going to go through a few tests today, I promise they won't hurt."

Nana immediately stopped crying when she heard Kurama's voice instead being replaced by a genuinely happy smile.

"Ok Papa, I'll do the tests for you.", she stated happily, perfectly aware of how painful the test could be, yet delighted to endure it if that was what her papa truly wanted.

Kurama's mood fell even more when he saw the general disposition of the silpelit change at just a sample of his voice. "I don't think I can do shit like this for very much longer.", he said quietly to himself, then he pushed a flashing green button above his head and waited for the panicked screams to start.

* * *

Lucy calmly and quietly walked back to her "cage" with a guard on either side of her. She may have only been at this facility for a few days, but she was already accustomed to the daily routine. She occasionally thought about slaughtering all of the people who captured her and making a daring escape, but she would quickly squash it for two reasons. One, she had no idea where she was, she could literally be anywhere in the world right now and she had no transportation or means of contacting anyone who could help her. And two, she didn't want to resort to killing anyone as a means to helping herself anymore. She knew her dark passenger wanted her to, she had to listen to the constant bating from it all day long. But she didn't want to be like that anymore, she didn't want to be bad and kill just because it was easy for her and she could. _"Just do it this once.", _the passenger purred inside her mind. "_I know you love the satisfaction just as much as I do." _Lucy vigorously shook her head as if that could make the voice go away. The guard to her right looked at her curiously.

"You alright, pinkie?" he asked dispassionately.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't ever talk to me again. Just keep your mouth shut and escort me back to my straight jacket." Lucy replied coldly.

"Excuse me?", he replied just as cold. "Do you really think that's a wise way to be talking to someone who has the power to-"

"The power to what?" Lucy half yelled, feeling anger surge through her body. "If I wanted to, I could tear your body apart without the slightest bit of effort and you have the audacity to try to act like you have any kind of control over me." Lucy backed the guard into the wall behind him and went to put her hand around his throat, but the sudden feeling of pain and electricity hitting her right in the spine caused her to immediately drop her arm and cry out in agony. Her whole body soon dropped to the floor and the sensation of losing consciousness overtook her.

When Lucy finally regained herself, she was struck with a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned and tried to reach up to rub her it, but couldn't. "Oh yes, the straight jacket prison." She said to herself in fake amusement. "And of course I have the metal power ranger helmet on again too."

"See what happens when you don't play nice." A familiar voice spoke calmly from the shadows.

"I really don't need a lecture from _you._ Especially since you are the only reason why I'm here in the first place."

"Do you really think that kind of attitude is going to help you make any friends here?"

"Friends? I don't WANT friends here! I have tons of friends at my home, which you took me away from! And I know none of you have any interest in trying to be my friend either, I'm not stupid. All I am to any of you is a lab rat, so skip the niceties I don't want them. I despise you more than anyone I have ever met before and when I get out of here I'm going to tear this place apart leaving you for last."

"I'm done talking to you." Kurama replied to her with no hint of emotion.

"Good, don't bother coming back here unless it's to set me free." Kurama left Lucy's enclosure without another word. When he had completely gone and she was sure no one else was around she let out a blood curdling scream.

"_Don't be sad, pet. We'll find a way out of here."_

"No we won't. We're going to die here. No one knows where we are, how are they supposed to come save me if they don't know where I am?"

"_We don't have to wait for them, we can get out ourselves."_

"How? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of suspended over the ground in a straight jacket. And I'm fucking crazy talking to myself all the time. I hate you, you know. Everything started being bad when you showed up, you ruin everything." Lucy waited for a reply from the passenger, but was left with an encompassing silence. "Cool, now the voice inside my head doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." Lucy laid her head back against the platform she was attached to and closed her eyes in exhaustion and depression. "I hope Bulma finds out where I am, I don't want to be stuck in this place forever." , she whispered. An odd feeling came upon Lucy that she recognized as longing; longing for her house at the Capsule Corp., longing for the happiness she felt when she was spending time with the Briefs, and longing for her bedroom with the balcony that had the view she loved so much. Before long Lucy fell into a restless and dreamless sleep; hoping that when she woke up she would be back with the people she loved the most.


End file.
